I'm Up for it If You Are
by Mmbookworm
Summary: It is said that at that when an individual is born the Gods tie a red string around their smallest finger, the other end is tied to their soul-mate's and no matter the twists and knots the string might acquire the two individuals are fated to meet one day. This is the story of how Soul-eater Evans met Maka Albarn. Please R&R!


_For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart;  
>It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul.<br>~Judy Garland_

Everyone was picking partners and it seemed like such a ridiculous situation. Talk a couple minutes, "What's your name?" "What kind of weapon are you?" "What do you like?" really what could you learn about someone that you're going to partner with, fight with, learn with, and potentially die for in just a few questions? It was all ridiculous and the boy who could transform into a Scythe rolled his eyes as he walked out of the hall where everyone was gathering and getting to know each other how young adults speed date.

As he walked out the double doors his crimson eyes fell on a girl standing off to the side just watching the meisters and weapons were talking. It was strange he thought, she wasn't talking to anyone, she was just standing to the side and watching people. His eyes drifted over her attire, it was different, while everyone else was in sort of nice clothes, not that what she was wearing wasn't nice it was just sort of school-girl. Simple red plaid skirt, what looked like a white button down with a green and white tie under a black riding coat; definitely different from the other girls, who were wearing what he would describe as date-night dresses.

As he looked at the girl, it was strange, it was as if the rest of the world faded away and the only think in focus was the girl in the riding coat. There seemed like there was a strange hazy around her. Shaking his head to clear it, the boy with crimson eyes turned his back on the room and the strange girl.

Wandering around through the halls of the DWMA the boy who had taken the name Soul-eater came across a room with a lot of mirrors on one wall with a black Baby Grand Piano sitting down on the stool set before the keys. He lay his hands on the ivory keys and allowed the cool touch to calm him. There were times when he thought that he could feel peace and serenity flow into him from the piano. Music always seemed to course through his soul and there certainly were times that Soul felt that the only thing that kept him sane was music.

"Are you going to play something?" a voice behind him asks. Spinning suddenly at the sound the boy with crimson eyes came face to face with the girl in riding coat. She looked so innocent, her eyes so big and GREEN. And something about them, something about those green eyes drew him and held him suspended in a haze of evergreen.

"I was actually just looking for a quiet place away from all the noise and people." He said trying to clear his head from the evergreen haze he found himself in facing this girl.

"So what are you?" the girl asked looking at him with so much innocence that his stomach almost turned. She was genuine and her heart was right there on her sleeve like all young girls. It would get her in trouble one day.

"I'm weapon, my name is Soul-eater Evans. Who are you?" he asked somewhat reluctantly; this was exactly what he had hoped to avoid by walking out of the room.

"I'm Maka Albarn, and I'm a meister." She said looking at him, her eyes shining at him. It almost made his stomach turn. "So what kind of weapon are you?" Her eyes still had that shine in them like she was hoping he would be exactly what she was looking for.

And surprisingly Soul-eater found himself hesitant to disappoint this innocent girl. For some reason he was compelled and felt a strange pull towards the girl before him.

"I'm a scythe," Soul-eater declared quite proudly before continuing "and I'm looking for someone who is willing and able to turn me into a Death Scythe. I want to be one of Lord Death's personal weapons."

"I've been training with Scythes for a long time. And Mama turned Papa into a Death Scythe," she said her forefingers pointing together, and not looking at him.

Soul-eater felt a wolfish grin spread across his face as he looked at the innocent girl. She might be exactly what he was looking for, but could she handle him, he really didn't need a meister that was going to bail on him half-way through 99 Kishin-egg souls because she couldn't deal with his demons. "Well, this interesting." Soul had honestly thought he wouldn't find anyone, let alone a pretty girl to be his partner. But he wasn't sold quite yet on this girl who had followed him into a secluded room.

"So do you want to be my partner?" the girl asked innocently and Soul noted that she had suddenly found the black boots she was wearing to be fascinating and was not looking at him when she asked that question as though she were afraid she would be turned down. Strange Soul thought looking at her, she had no idea that whether they would be partners depended entirely on her.

"You can see souls right?" Soul asked causing the girl to look up from her boots like she was shocked he had to ask. But Soul always believed in being thorough.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, let me play for you, and then you decided whether you want to be my partner or not." Soul said running his hands along the ivory keys of the Baby Grand. As his fingers struck the first notes, he let go of all his walls and allowed himself to sink down deep into his own soul. He might not be able to see souls like the girl he shared the room with, but he could feel his own. And he let the feelings he hid behind walls of stone and locked behind dead bolted doors wash over him and flow out through his fingertips. The melody that erupted in the room flowed from his soul through his fingers into the piano and out to reverberate through the room and resonated eerily around the young weapon and meister pair to be.

As his fingers hit the final note of the song played straight from his soul, he turned around and met Maka's evergreen gaze; her eyes appeared as glazed over for a moment before she blinked and then she met his eyes and her small delicate mouth turned upwards in a smile.

"I think I want to be partners with you, but do you want to be partners with me? Because you know it's important for both to be dedicated to the partnership." she looked nervous as the words spilled out of her mouth; he supposed she had gotten so wrapped up in his song and soul that she had forgotten that it was up to her whether they were partners or not, to be honest he had pretty much made up his mind the moment he had seen her.

"I'm up for it if you are," Soul said looking up at her evergreen eyes offering her his hand, his heart stopped when her small fingers closed around his larger hand. A tiny smile playing across her lips as though she had just discovered something she wasn't expecting.

Something told him that one of two things would happen with this girl, either he would fall complete and irrevocably in love with her and loose his heart to trying to attain the status worthy of one such as the girl before him or he could stand contently by her side as one who would never turn from her no matter the situation.


End file.
